Magnum Launcher
|game = CSO |altername = 極．煉獄使者 |type = Equipment |date = South Korea 18 January 2018 TW/HK 23 January 2018 Indonesia 23 May 2018 |origin = Unknown |source = Lunar New Year |price = $6400 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 52 / 364 |damageB = 624 / 6448 |damageC = 1248 / 10530 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 42% |rateoffire = 82% |weightloaded = 4% |knockback = 15% |stun = 66% |magazine = *A: 30 / 35 *B: 10 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = 4 Gauge |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |system = sgmissile |variant = |zombiez = 30 }}:For minor version, see Ballista. Magnum Launcher is a Transcendent grade Equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item was obtainable from Lunar New Year event. A weapon designed to obliterate your enemy. It fires 30 rounds of 4 Gauge shells and it can also fire plasma missiles, devastating your surroundings in front of you. :Detailed function: Automatically generate special rounds at certain times. When you click right mouse button on a special shot, you can attack 60% of knockback that deals damage to normal 364, zombie 6448, and scenario 10530 in front of the enemy. Advantages *High damage *Wide range attack in B-mode *Auto-charge to get plasma missile *Very high knockback power *Lightweight *High magazine size *Fast reload time *Moderate recoil *Can perform headshot in both mode *The B-mode can penetrate through objects Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low spare ammo in A-mode *Cannot shoot underwater in A-mode *Low magazine size in B-mode *Needs a long time to charge a single plasma missile *Slow draw time *Very hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 18 January 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23 January 2018. *China: 24 January 2018. *Japan: 14 February 2018. *Indonesia: 23 May 2018. *CSN:Z: 4 June 2018. Obtaining procedure ; Korea Magnum Launcher can be obtained after completing the Letter Collecting Event. The players need to obtain all of these cards to receive the designated weapon. Comparison with Magnum Drill ; Positive * Higher damage (+33) * Higher rate of fire (+2%) * Lighter (-3%) * Short reload time (-0.5 seconds) * Can fire plasma missiles (more wide-longer range and higher damage) ; Neutral * Same ammo type (4 Gauge) * Same accuracy (N/A) * Both are effective in close combat (A mode) * Both possess high knockback power * Can kill multiple enemies at once * Can perform headshot in both modes * The B-mode can penetrate through objects ; Negative * Higher recoil (+5%) * Lower magazine size (-5) * More expensive (+$150) * Cannot be enhanced yet * Doesn't have drill attack * Significantly harder to obtain Tips ; Zombie Infection *To charge a plasma missile, the user needs to wait 3 seconds, total amount charged is 10 plasma missiles. Therefore, the total charge is 30 seconds. * Refrain from spamming the secondary fire since it needs time to charge a single missile. * 5 rounds of this weapon can kill a Light zombie with 14,000 HP. *If you get surrounded by a horde of zombies, use B-mode and Deadly Shot to wipe out all of them. Sculpture Special material that can be exchanged with Magnum Launcher (30 days). If you collect 14 pieces, you can exchange them for Magnum Launcher (30 days). *You can change the firearm by pressing the 'Use' button . *Unused pieces will be removed when the event ends. Gallery Magnum Launcher= sgmissile viewmodelA1.png|No battery viewmodel sgmissile viewmodel A2.png|Fully-charged view model sgmissile viewmodelB.png|Missile mode File:380194934112.jpg|World models hot.png|Lucia with Magnum Launcher File:Sgmissile_lucia.jpg|Ditto File:Mbanner_180118_01answk.jpg|Korea poster File:Sgmissile_china.jpg|China poster top_bnr_180214_bigupdate_mz55.png|Japan oster File:34071663_2173037559378730_8405382926782431232_n.jpg|Indonesia poster sgmissile hud.png|HUD icon |-| Global Showcase= sgmissile A.png|No battery viewmodel sgmissile B.png|Missile mode Primary fire sound Secondary fire sound File:CSO_카스온라인_2018_근하신년_매그넘_런처_리뷰(Magnum_launcher_reviews) File:【_CSO_】2018_狗年神器【_Magnum_Launcher_極_·_煉獄使者_】評測影片 File:CSO_KR_·_2018【Magnum_Launcher】test_Movie File:카스온라인_매그넘_런처_B모드_게_낑김_버그_(CSO_Magnum_Launcher_B_Mode_Crab_Get_Stuck_Bug) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Magnum_Launcher Trivia *Before it was officially released, the patch note that revealed this weapon had it with a Transcendence Series background, visible on the right. *This is the second weapon under the Magnum title after Magnum Drill. *The muzzle flare is similar to the one CHARGER weapons use when firing. The aesthetics of the plasma missiles are almost identical to Star Chaser SR. *The plasma burst's system is similar with BALROG-XI, except they deal more damage, they're spread in a much wider area and colored in blue. *In a complete inversion to Red Dragon Cannon, in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies this weapon has an abnormally high chance of obtaining, despite being released with a x3 chance-up event. *This is the first LNY weapon that has a special paint, followed by Dual Beretta Gunslinger and Dual Sword Phantom Slayer. *Unlike other weapons, Magnum Launcher automatically reloads even though you're still holding the fire button. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:High damage weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)